


Blame It on the Girls

by BuffyDuh



Series: Teen Wolf Howl-A-Long [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Flirty Jackson, Fluff, No Werewolves, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyDuh/pseuds/BuffyDuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I was sitting there in the bar and this guy comes up to me and he said "My life stinks" and I saw his gold credit card and I saw the way he was looking at people across the room and I looked at his face and you know, what a good looking face, and I just said, "Dude, your perspective on life sucks".<br/>Or Jackson won't believe he's not Stiles type.<br/>Based on the song by MIKA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It on the Girls

Stiles told Scott that this night and this night only she would go to a bar with him. Stiles hated bars, they made her feel like she was obligated to let some guy buy her a drink or something. But Scott made her wear her ‘good’ pants and her cleanest shirt (aka the three s'- no stains, no smell, no stripes) and then dragged her and Isaac to the Hale Bar.

The bar wasn’t too crowded for a Friday. She thought the bar would be packed but it was fortunately no one else was being dragged out. Stiles separated herself from Scott and Isaac, who were fighting about who was a light weight (Scott), to order a vodka shot. As she waited for her drink, a man walked up next to her. He ordered a beer and Stiles turned to look at him and did a double take. He was hot, so hot a teen romance book would go on and on about it for pages. Fangirls would write dirty fanfiction about licking up his --

“Take a picture if you want.” He says looking into Stiles eyes. “Also you might want to get that look off your face.” The he gave her a look and wiped his mouth. “And the drool.”

Stiles blinks. Then understands (a little late) what he was saying and looked away. She blushes, wiping her mouth (nothing was even there!) and attempts to regain her pride. “Don’t worry man, you’re not my type. ”

He scoffs and leans into her personal space. Cocky smirk in place. “I’m everyone’s type.”

“Not mine buck-o.” She says as the bartender, Boyd puts her shot down. Stiles downs it and says “Have a nice life.”

“Life sucks” Guy (stiles is calling him lizard because his brain) and instead of Stiles handing Boyd her money, he gives the man his gold credit card. 

“Dude, your perspective on life sucks.” Stiles says and walks back to her table but on her way there he grabs her arm.“I’m Jackson. Jackson Whittemore.” He says. Stiles rolls her eyes.

“Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.” She says, impersonating James Bond. Jackson raised his eyebrows. Stiles wriggled out of his grip. “Best agent MI5's got..” She quickly walked back to her table.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?


End file.
